Une belle saint valentin
by angel of rainbow
Summary: Comment se passe le jour des amoureux pour nos héros ? Pour un certain professeur Snape ,Une miss je sais tout ou encore un jeune blond arrogant Sachez seulement que personne n'echappe a dame Amour !
1. detestée saint valentin

Par un doux jour de février ,

Jour des amoureux, ou des célibataires desireux

Une jeune demoiselle, pleure silencieusement dans les ténèbres

Envieuse de tous ces couples, qui tendrement, roucoulent et s'embrassent

L'amour, Un bien grand mot pour elle ,

Puisque Jamais, celui ci n'a touché son coeur

Des larmes de cristal coulent sur ce visage si fin, mais pourtant deformé par la tristesse

Dans sa tête, une simple question Pourquoi l'amour ne vient t'il pas emplir son coeur comme il l'a fait pour tant d'autres ?

Elle se croit maudite, ou dénuée de tout sentiment

Elle se pense coupable de son malheur et se dévalorise

Pourtant autours d'elle, les gens l'aiment

Pour ce qu'elle est, pour ce qu'elle offre

Mais cet amour là , ne l'interesse pas

Celui qu'elle veut, c'est l'amour avec un grand A

Celui qui fait chaviré les coeurs et apporte douceur

Ce sentiment universel, que tous peuvent connaitre

Si déroutant mais pourtant si beau

Une horloge sonne au loin, tirant la triste jeune fille, de ses pensées

Avec un geste negligé, elle éfface de son visage, les derniers signes de son chagrin

Et s'en va doucement réjoindre la grande salle du chateau, pour aller diner

Sur son chemin , elle croise ces insupportables duos d'amour

que pourtant , elle jalouse

Tout le monde, ce soir parait avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied

tous sauf elle

La grande salle, a elle aussi été transformée en petit nid d'amour

Chaque couple, à droit à une table pour deux

Les célibataires, quant à eux, doivent se retrouver

et participer à ce que le directeur aime à appeler ,

le tirage de l'amour

Tirage qui désignera avec qui,chaque célibataire devra diner

La Jeune fille , nérveuse attend son tour ,

Soudain son nom est tiré et la voix du vieux directeur s'élève :

- Qui , ce soir, aura la chance de diner avec Miss granger ?

ll plonge la main dans le choixpeau et tire, un autre morceau de papier ...

-Et le gagnant est ...


	2. Quoi que

ll plonga la main dans le choixpeau et tira, un autre morceau de papier ...

-Et le gagnant est ...Mr Malefoy

Le silence tel un coup de poignard s'abbatit sur la foule

Hermione , sentit son coeur bondir

hors de sa poitrine

Non ,ce n'était pas possible , elle ne pouvait passer toute sa soirée avec celui , qui depuis 7 ans ,l'insultait , l'humiliait et la méprisait en tout point

Draco , paraissait tout aussi enchanté ,que la Gryffondor

Plus pale qu'à son habitude , il tenta de fuir discrétement ! Car Jamais il ne dinerait avec cette ... Sang de bourbe , cette impure ...Quel deshonneur pour sa famille 

Au moment ou il atteignit le point de non retour , c'est à dire la porte de sortie

Une voix étonnament douce ,s'eleva au loin :

-Monsieur Malefoy , Ne fuyez donc pas ! du moins pas ce soir ! Savez vous ce qui se passe quand deux étres choisis par le destin , ne dinent pas ensemble , le soir de la saint valentin ?

- Non , je n'en sais rien professeur Dumbledore , Dites donc !

- Et bien , ces deux êtres subiront , si le contrat de la saint valentin n'est pas respecté , un sort qui les liera ensemble à tout jamais dans les bonheurs et malheurs de la vie ! Et cela sans contre-Sort existant

Comprenant ce qui l'attendait , Le jeune blond au coeur de pics , préfera subir le repas des amoureux avec Hermione ... Plutôt que de se la coltiné pendant le restant de ces jours

Les deux énnemis , se retrouvèrent donc face à face à diner ,

Tout Cela parce que qu'un vieux bonhomme avait decidé de jouer les Cupidons en culotte courte

Si ces deux là ne s'entretuaient pas avant la fin du repas , cela serait sans doute , un coup de chance inéstimable !

Pour l'instant , tout se passait pour le mieux , pas de disputes , ni de mots tranchants

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'aucun des deux interessés , ne s'adressaient la parole durant ce répas qui aurait pû etre le plus beau de toute leur vie

Il est vrai que l'on pouvait ressentir une légere tension , par les regards haineux qu'ils se lancaient mais bon !

On ne change pas deux têtes brulées en un coup de baguette magique! 

Le repas passa donc , pour Hermione et Draco à la vitesse d'un escargot boiteux !

Malheureusement pour eux , la soirée ne fesait que commencer et le directeur de l'ecole avait prevu de nombreuses choses pour la soirée des amoureux ! notament , un bal et une balade (obligatoire ) au clair de lune ! oh ! que de romantisme

Une soirée de rêves pour certains , un enfer pour d'autres

Mais quoi qu'il en soit , les couples devaient rester en paire , sous peine de se retrouver transformé en brosse à dent

à 21h , le bal commença

Tous dansaient , sauf bien sur , deux idiots qui se devisagaient mesquinement , se lançant de temps à autre , des remarques plus que sacartisques

Apres un long moment , Hermione se leva et cracha litteralement à la figure du jeune blond :

- Le jeu a assez duré ! Je prefere de loin etre transformée en brosse à dents que de passer , une seconde de plus avec une éspece de crapule décoloré et arrogante ! Sur ce , Bonsoir Malfoy

- Et , attends un peu , Granger !  
Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laissser en plan ! non , non , non , tu ne partiras pas ! Car si tu le fais , je me retrouverais , moi aussi , transformé en ...Comment est ce que ca s'appelle ce machin ...hum en nettoyeur de dent ! et ca , jamais !

Hermione sourit :

- je reste si tu es plus aimable avec moi , ce soir !

aprés un bref soupîr d'exasperation , il se resigna!

-d'accord , puisque c'est ainsi

Et dans un geste presque amical , il la prit par le bras et l'entraina au millieu de la piste de dance

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils dansèrent plus de deux heures ,

sans rancoeur , aucune

sans arriere pensée

à 23 heures , le bal se termina pour laisser place à la ballade des amoureux ! C'est ainsi qu'hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent ensemble à marcher sous une lune plus que brillante

L'air était frais , caressant doucement leurs visages !  
l'ambiance , quoi que silencieuse , offrait une certaine douceur et comme par magie , quand les douze coups de minuit , sonnèrent , les deux jeunes gens se mirent à parler de tout et de rien ,

se decouvrant l'un , l'autre

riant même parfois comme de bons ... amis

l'heure du couvre feu arriva tel un éclair et malheureusement , ils durent se quitter pour pouvoir rendre visite à dame Mophée

Retournant doucement au chateau , leurs voix s'eteignirent brusquement et la tension se reinstalla 

Hermione , la premiere rompit le silence :

- Merci pour cette soirée , Draco ...Mais maintenant , tu peux arreter d'etre gentil , Il n'y a plus aucune chance que tu sois transformé en brosse à dents

Et sans demander son reste ,elle déposa un leger bisou sur la joue de son-fiancée-pour-la-soirée et partit en courant , rejoindre sa salle commune

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise , quand elle entendit draco , qui vainement tentait de la rattraper

- Hermione , arretes toi ! lui hurla t'il dans sa course , s'il te plait ,

La jeune fille stoppa net , quand elle entendit ses mots :  
quand au jeune blond , il continua :

- Je te remercie , moi aussi , pour cette soirée ,  
Saches que ...je n'ai pas jouer avec toi , et tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire ce soir était sncère ! Je pensais sincerement que ce moment passée avec toi, allait étre un calvaire mais je me suis trompé ! En plus de cela , j'ai découvert , une personne extraordinaire et je ne regrette rien , pas même cela

et sans qu'elle n'ai pu reagir , le jeune homme déposa tout tendrement , un doux baiser sur les lêvres de la Gryffondor , qui sans demander son reste ,se laissa transportée par la passion du moment ,

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain matin , on pû voir arriver au petit déjeuner , un nouveau couple , fusion de deux maisons énnemis , sans haine aucune , avec seulement deux mots pour les designés : Amour et sincérité

Comme quoi , on peut croire detesté un étre mais sachez qu'il ne faut jamais completement juger une personne avant d'avoir passer  
ne serait ce , quelques instants , seul à seul avec lui

Si vous ne le faites pas ; vous risquez sans doute de rater , beaucoup de belles choses

sur , ce ! portez vous bien


	3. La saint valentin Mr Snape

En ce doux jour de Fevrier ,

Dans un magnifique chateau presque millenaire

Un Homme , seul , dors paisiblement

Son visage aigri par les années , dechiré par les douleurs de la vie ne laisse rien paraitre

à 7h30 , La grande horloge sonne ,annoncant le debut d'une nouvelle journée toujours aussi routinière

L'homme que l'on dit appelé Severus Snape se lève machinalement , direction la salle de bain ( et oui ! )

Aprés une longue douche brulante ,

Il contemple un bref instant ,son reflet dans un miroir : le visage pale , son nez crochu , ses yeux noirs d'ébene , ne font pas de lui un top model , Ni un monstre Pour autant

Pourtant il est seul ,

Aucune femme ne s'interesse à lui , et

Pour tout dire ,tant mieux

car

Il ne veut pas embrumé son ésprit avec l'amour et la passion

Ces sentiments

qui rendent tout être censé , aveugle et idiot...

C'est d'ailleur pour cela , qu'il ne prend pas vraiment soin de sa personne ,

S'habillant toujours de cette couleur sombre qui le represente si bien ...

Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement ...

Du noir , toujours du Noir

D'ailleur , cette journée ne fera pas exception à la régle ...

Aprés avoir négligament enfilé sa robe de sorcier ,

Sans aucun autre artifice , Il se rend dans la grande salle , remarquant sur son passage , des décorations ! Pour tout dire plus absurdes , les unes que les autres

Le pire remarque t'il est sans aucun doute

le réfectoire

ou

Des anges pétillants volent en chantant ,

ou de gros ballons en forme de coeurs , tronent sur chaque table ...

Quel Horreur ! pensa t'il , Mais ne serait ce pas la saint valent...La saint valentin

Cette stupide féte Moldu qui célèbre ...l'amour...

Durant laquelle des gens se disent 'Je t'aime' à tire la rigot , s'embrassant jusqu'a se provoquer des crampes "languales."...

Pas encore ...Déja l'année dernière , et puis l'année d'avant et cela depuis maintenant 36 ans qu'il devait la supporter ...

Cette fête adorée par ses cornichons d'élèves , qui ne l'ecoutaient plus en cours mais préféraient s'envoyer des mots doux ! arghhhhhh , cela le mettait hors de lui

Surtout que dépuis quelques années déja , il était contraint malgré lui de la célèbrer , à cause de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ( qui se prenait pour Cupidon) et qui lui présentait tous les ans , une nouvelle femme à conquerir ...Jour qui se terminait toujours par des larmes ( de ces demoiselles ) ou par de nombresues claques ... Bah oui , Severus Snape n'était pas du tout fait pour l'amour ...

Pourtant ce matin , quand il s'asseya à la table des professeurs

Sans un salut pour ses collègues ,

Pas de nouvelle nunuche engagée par le directeur mais seulement ... Une petite envellope toute de noir vétue !


End file.
